Kukangawa Umeko
Basics: Kanji Name: 区間川梅子 Romanji Name: Kukangawa Umeko English Name: Umeko Kukangawa Current Age: 19 Date of Birth: October 23rd Star Sign: Libra Birthplace: Paris, France Hair Color: Dusty Violet Eye Color: Violet Blood Type: A Voice Actor: Tokui Sora Family Members: Her parents are named Misaki Kukangawa and Jun Kukangawa. Quote: "Oh phooey!"/"ああちぇっ!"/Āchi ~e~tsu! Appearance: As Umeko, she has two dusty violet colored pigtails with violet eyes. She often wears a orange jumper with a white t-shirt which has black lining. She has a dark purple skirt and black white leather shoes. As Cure Satelite, she has changed her hair into magenta long pigtails with a headband shaped like headphones, and her eyes are dark purple. She wears a lavender dress with a bow that has her jewel heart in it, and has lavender ballet shoes. Personality: Umeko is sarcastic, sassy, fashionable, talk able and sometimes shy at the same time. She used to study at Pretty Cure Academy but now she lives in France for her mother's big movie screening and her father's fashion shows. Umeko loves her dad's fashion and often wears them during special occasions. She also loves sightseeing and wishes to go to fight at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Her fave season is summer, because that means she doesn't have to work. Etymology: Kukangawa: Kukan (区間) means section and gawa (川) means river, which overall means section river Umeko: Ume (梅) means plum and Ko (子) means child, which overall means plum child. Cure Form: "I will fill love around everyone! Cure Satellite! I’ll fall into the night, and love you either way!" "Watashi wa mina mawari ni ai o kinyū shimasu! Kyua Sateraito! Watashi wa yoru ni ochi, soshite anata ni dochira no hōhō o sukininaru!" Her alter ego is Cure Satellite, which has the power of space and love. Her theme color is purple and her jewel heart is the amethyst. Her attack is Satellite Kiss, when she kisses her ring and shooting stars come around to Kowaii, which means that she has been kissed by magic. Her pose is she puts a peace sign with her left hand near her eye. Her right hand is on her hip and her feet are wide open. Story: Umeko became a Pretty Cure when Satelite by Lena became winner of Eurovision 2010 in Oslo, Norway. When Kowaii didn't decide to become a Pretty Cure, she and Sachiko decided to fight against her in Baku, Azerbaijan. But they realized that she was too powerful, and made Azerbaijan have the Melody of Sadness forever. While Sachiko chose Cure Euphoria, Umeko chose Kiyoko/Cure Teardrop to join them the next year in Malmo, Sweden. After the battle in Copehagan, Umeko and Sachiko graduated from Precure Academy. Relationships: She becomes friendly with the teammates, but she becomes best friends with Sachiko, as they are transformation partners and former classmates. She also gets along best with Kiyoko, and also gets along close with her mascot, Ren. Trivia: -She is the third girl to have a power of space, first and second being Cure Moonlight and Cure Twinkle. -She is the first Precure to have a headphone styled headband. -She is the second Precure to have her name end in gawa, the first being Cure Twinkle. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Purple Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan